Truth or Dare
by 567random
Summary: Slytherins and Gryffindors are gathering, what could possibly be happening? Dramione! Mentions BZ/GW HP/DG RW/PP TN/AG Reviews are greatly appreciated!


A/N: One shot, yeah, hope you guys enjoy! And if you're really up to it, check out my other stories and drop a review! Please :) Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter. Sadly.

"Dare." Ginny Weasley said. It was a strange gathering in the room of requirements that evening. Blaise, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greegrass, Astoria Greengrass, Theo Nott, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. All of these students came back to repeat the year they missed out on due to the war. How did they all end up together in a room you may ask? It's all because of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. It was mid December now, but at the start of the school year, the two began to date. Their friends weren't too thrilled with the idea when they found out a week ago, so Harry and Daphne asked their friends to meet them there tonight, wanting them all to get along.

"Hmm… I dare you to… sit on Zabini's lap for the rest of this game." Said Hermione Granger, one of the least happy of all those in the room. She never really liked Slytherins, so she stuck with only talking to Ron and Ginny, not Harry because this was his fault. Ginny shot her a glare, not liking the situation either, but Hermione was getting bored.

Zabini's reaction was quite different compared to the red head. He had secretly liked Ginny for quite awhile now, around last year when he noticed her standing up to the Carrows. And now thanks to Hermione Granger, he might finally win her over. "Hello Weaslette." He sang, making room for her on his lap and grinning. Poor Ginny couldn't help but think he was very, very good looking and sat on his lap and gave a big smile to Hermione.

"Malfoy, truth or dare?" Ginny asked Draco, hoping he would pick truth. The best part about their little game was that you couldn't get away with lying, they had used a spell that makes the truth come spilling out; it was sort of like Veriatesirum.

He sighed and since he didn't feel particularly active, "truth." He regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth seeing the She Weasel get an evil look on her face. She would have done well in Slytherin.

"Do you fancy anyone at this present time and if so who?" She asked, almost jumping, had she not been in Blaise's lap, from excitement of learning some new gossip.

She just had to ask that one question. He should have gone with dare. "Yes," he paused, trying to fight off saying who. Everyone was looking at him in anticipation, wanting to know who had caught the young Malfoy's eye. "Hermione Granger." He finally did it. He finally admitted to being attracted to the one and only Hermione Granger, brains of the golden trio.

Everyone was looking at him in a shocked silence. Hermione Granger, though, was by far the most shocked. She couldn't wrap her head around it. "Well," Draco broke the silence and looked at Theo. "Truth or dare?" He asked and he responded dare. Everyone snapped out of it and got back into the game, except for Draco and Hermione, one who was confused and one who wished the ground would swallow him whole. Finally, it was once again Ginny Weasleys turn, whom was immensely enjoying her time on Blaise's lap. "Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione decided she better go with truth, or else the younger witch would make her sit on Draco's lap for the rest of the game, trying to play match-maker. She smirked evilly at her, just as she had at Draco. "Do you like Draco?" Hermione was positive that she was going to say no, but apparently her heart thinks differently has she said, "Yes." That probably got even more of a shock than the other confession.

It seems that Harry and Daphne knew that this was all going to happen, seeing as already they were paired together, as were Ginny and Blaise, Ron and Pansy, Theo and Astoria and everyone must assume that Hermione and Draco were to be next. Harry and Daphne were smirking, knowing that the two were crazy in love.

Draco had this look in his eyes that you could describe as hope. He's liked Hermione since third year and now here she is admitting that she likes him. He smirked. "Is that so?" Hermione looked very uncomfortable and didn't look at him, she didn't even understand. Sure, she always thought he was handsome, and just misunderstood by people, and he was smart, he was funny when he wasn't throwing insults at people and… Oh Merlin! She likes him!

She reluctantly asked Ginny truth or dare; who picked truth and admitted she liked Blaise for longer than she cared to admit. After a while it got to Ron's turn, "Truth or dare Hermione." He asked. "Dare," she answered, feeling that Ron wouldn't do anything to drastic. Ron was a good friend to her; he wouldn't make her do anything to embarrassing, right? "I dare you to go sit in between Malfoy's legs and stop looking so god damned depressed." She seemed to be wrong about him, she thought and she reluctantly got up to sit with Malfoy.

"Hello there, beautiful," He whispered in her ear making her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

The game progressed and Hermione and Draco were getting on as if they did this kind of thing every day, not just for the first time. All of the occupants in the room owed their thanks to Daphne and Harry, as they couldn't be happier.


End file.
